


As Long as I'm Living

by sillystarshine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillystarshine/pseuds/sillystarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Clint and Natasha's life with their son Dominic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long as I'm Living

**Author's Note:**

> I picture the little boy from the nanny diaries as their son. This does take place after the Avengers/Iron Man 3/ Thor 2 since at the time that this was written that's all that had come out. So the fall of Shield and everything else that happened in Winter Soldier has not happened at all in my story(and probably never will). 
> 
> And obviously everything belongs to Marvel(except Dominic) cause let's face it if i owned Marvel we'd already be working on Black Widow 2 and a movie finally answering that taunting question...What happend in Budapest!! anyways please enjoy :)

**4 months old:**

It’s around three in the morning when Clint realizes that Natasha should’ve finished feeding the baby and be back in bed by now. Getting up he decides to go and look for her. He wasn’t worried about her (okay that’s a lie as much as she hates it he does worry about her; who didn’t worry about the ones they loved) he knew that she was more than capable of protecting herself and the baby. Thankfully he doesn’t have to look far because as soon as he steps out into the hallway he hears it, the humming of a lullaby.

Walking to the nursery Clint leans against the doorway and just watches his wife sing silently to their son as she slowly rocks back and forth in the rocking chair. He smiles as he watches how protectively yet lovingly and gently Natasha holds their 4 month old son, Dominic. Clint smiles at how their son sleeps so peacefully knowing that he’s safe and loved in his mother’s arms.

“Are you just going to stand there grinning like a fool all night” She asks breaking him out of his daze.

“I just might if you plan to stay here all night. Come back to bed.”

“I will in a minute.” She responds but he knew there was more that she wanted to say.

“I just…I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop Clint. I’m a spy, I killed people for a living, I wasn’t made to be a mother I don’t deserve him. What if I …”

“Hey, Hey enough of that.” He tells her as he quickly but silently crosses the room to crouch down in front of her. She’s looking down at the baby so he gently lifts her head up forcing her to look him in the eyes. He can see the fear and doubt clouding her emerald eyes but he can also see all the hope and love she holds for their tiny family in them too. “You are not just a spy and you know that the minute I brought you in it meant a fresh start for you. Natasha out of everyone I know no one deserves to be a mother more than you. Look at Dominic, look at our son. Can’t you see how happy he is to just sleep in your arms. I know this being a parent thing is new and nothing we were ever trained for but you are doing one hell of job as Dominic’s mother.”By the end of his little speech a small smile graces her face.

“Thank you…” She tells him sincerely. “You always know exactly what to say.” She says before leaning towards him and giving him a small kiss.

“Let’s go the bassinet is still set up in the room.” He tells her standing up before proceeding to help her up as well.

 **2 years old** :

“All right you ready Dom? Make the airplane noises like daddy taught you. Cause we’re ready for take off in 3…2…1!” Clint exclaims as he runs around the living room holding Dominic up in the air occasionally swooping him up and down. Dominic was laughing with glee, which of course brought a smile to Clint’s face. This was the scene Natasha walked into after a day of training junior agents at S.H.I.E.L.D. Both her boys smiling and laughing without a care in the world. She quickly pulls out her phone and takes a picture of the two. And not a moment too soon, because the second her son spots her he’s begging to be put down.

“Mama!” Dominic shouts running towards her as soon as his feet hit the ground. She lifts him up holding him close as he throws his arms around her neck in a hug. She pulls back a little so she can look at him.

“Hi my little hawk.” She tells him in her mother tongue before continuing in English. “Did you have fun with daddy today?”

“Yea we sees Emmies!” he tells her happily explain as best he could in his 2 year old vocabulary what he and the youngest Stark had done all day.

**3 years old:**

 “Mama, mama.” Natasha hears followed shortly by soft little taps to her face. It was the middle of the night and she was still exhausted from training S.H.I.E.L.D’s newest babies as well as chasing her own baby. But nonetheless she turned over and opened her eyes smiling back at the happy face of her three year old. “

What’s the matter my little hawk?” she asks yawning at the end.

“I not sleepy. We play Spiderman now!” he tells her before doing his best Spiderman pose. It’s then that she notices that instead of wearing the pajama’s she had dressed him in earlier that night; he was now wearing his Spiderman costume that Peter gave him. (what was she thinking when she gave Parker the go ahead for that gift)

“No, no Spiderman right now my little hawk. Right now it’s time for bed.”

“No! I no hawk I Spiderman! And I wants to fight bad guys!” Dominic responds as he climbs onto the bed, then proceeding to jump up and down on it. Groaning Natasha gives her husband a hard nudge in the shoulder. Nothing, Clint always slept like the dead when they weren't on a mission. “Clint wake up!” Natasha shouts as she nudges Clint’s shoulder again.

“Wha..What? I’m up! I’m up.” Clint says sleep lacing his voice as he quickly sits up. Natasha just looks at him with a raised eyebrow and then at a still jumping Dominic before laying back down. As she pulls the blanket closer around her Clint hears her say “Before sunrise he’s your son.”

Clint just sighs before grabbing Dominic and taking him back to his own room. What seems like seconds later but in reality was actually 15 minutes, Clint and Dominic are back in his and Natasha’s room. Natasha hears them approach and opens one eye before saying, “You were supposed to put him to bed what happened.”

“YOUR son is very convincing and said he’d only go back to sleep if he got to sleep with us in our bed.”

Natasha scoots over a little before lifting up the blankets “I can agree to those terms come on Spiderman jump in.” she tells Dominic, who promptly snuggles up against his mother. Clint lies on the other side, which puts Dom in the middle.

“Love you mama, I loves you daddy.” Dominic says as he finally succumbs to sleep. Natasha smiles hugging Dominic closer to her as Clint kisses the top of Dom’s head whispering, “We love you too little hawk.”

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! please review and let me know what you thought. And  bonus points if you caught The Lion King quote! ;) And double bonus points if you know where i got the Story's title and chapter title from.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally posted this on my tumblr over a year ago with the intention to not post it here until i had the other chapters sorted out. I do have the next chapter drafted but i think it still needs some work so hopefully now that've actually post chapter one it'll motivate me to finish the next chapter. And i will warn you there is a very high possibility that this fic will not stay all sunshines and rainbows.


End file.
